chillfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Battle: Classic's Chaos
A fanfic by Sonicstar3000, LegionTheHedgehog, BlurayOriginals, RioFan01 and Flametfh. Chapter 1: Revelations Classic Sonic: Hello, losers! .Query: What would one such as myself be wanted in a place like this... ...What happened to Sonic?Big((i'm not even sure if i want to do this but i'm kind of forced because of my role))Wave'Hmph, Why am I even here.'Classic((Big I'll host for you))Classic((you dont have to if you dont want to))Metal...Query: By "Sonic" you refer to the 'Modern' variant of the specimin or the 'Classic' variant.Big((yes but I don't understand the entire thing))Classic((it will become apparent soon))Metal((jfc the rules were linked))Fang'so i guess i'll just sui))'Metal((goddamnit fang))Big((when.))Classic((dont sui))Shadow((metal doesn't speak like that fagt))Fang'i have other stuff i want to be doing))'Metal((blu omg oh well))Classic>I'll explain the rules of this game then.Shadow((he doesn't speak at all. he just makes bad noises))Metal((i guess fang is boom))Fang'yes))'Classic>Basically, I'm the host.Shadow((fook u legion))Fang'of/c))'Metal((metal speaks in generations))Metal((and heroes))Classic>And I have a little friend with me.Shadow((he was neo in heroes))Classic>This little friend is one of you losers.Wave((Twss))Metal((well i'm not talking in all caps like he does in generations))Classic>And I've designated you all a number.Shadow((generations is awful))\'Shadow'((jk))Classic>Way past cool, amirite?Shadow'Hmph'Shadow'Not as cool as me.'Wave'No, This is dumb.'Shadow'Wave saidNo, This is dumb.'Wave'No, Shadow you are Dumb.'Shadow'At least I don't have to cheat to secure a victory'Metal'Classic: What would one such as yourself want in a situation such as this?'Wave'Atleast I'm not a stupidface'Classic>Oh, no real reason.Classic>Basically.Shadow((gtfo u rnt wave m8))Metal((wave it's ic omg))Shadow Classic | ...Wave((Oh, Sorry))Classic>My pal, when I give them the call, is gonna hand a gun to one of you peeps.Classic>When you get a gun.Classic>Ya gotta shoot yourself! BAM!Shadow'We all now how it ends when I get a gun.'Shadow'wait'Wave'listens intently.'Classic>Right in front of everyone here!Big'Shoot myself?'Metal'stands up'Classic>The roulette starts tomorrow!Metal'And what if this unit refuses to co-operate.'Classic>Then I'll kill you the hard way.Shadow'We'll lynch your shiny ass'Wave'With rope and a tree.'Classic>I'll rip every limb offa your scrap metal body.Shadow'And a Bessie Shotgun'Classic>Now, sleep tight!Classic>The fun begins tomorrow.Shadow...Shadow'Big saidShoot myself? Fang, the villager, was hung from a tree! Fang did not leave a will! '''Big'So, it starts today?'''Shadow(yawns)Classic>Gooooooooooood mornin'Shadow'How did you all sleep?'Classic>Indeed it does, Big ol' pal.Classic>I slept mighty well knowin' something fun is about to go down.Metal...One of us is doomed to die.Metal'How sad.'Wave'It is rather depressing, Isn't it?'Shadow...Not truly.Classic>Makes my stomach gleam! Woohoo!Big'This isn't going to be fun...'Metal'To think. I wanted to become you.'Classic((as you may or may not tell my Classic is a psychopath.Metal'And yet it seems... If I go down that route... I would become a true monster.'Classic>You're already a monster.Shadow'The only one of you here who is truly in my concern is Metal Sonic and Sonic.'Classic>Ya certainly ain't human.Big((whoever is metal i love your muse))Classic'Big said((whoever is metal i love your muse))'Metal((it's legion omg))Metal((ty))Big'Neither are you, Sonic.'Shadow'The other two seem rather....disposable'Big'You're Mobian.'Big((sorry i just had to))Classic>Hmmmmmmmmm......Classic>Maybe Shadow is expendable?Classic>Just kidding! All of you are!Metal'I have come to terms with the fact...'Metal'I am the most expendable here.'Wave'If that's the case, You're expendable too, Classic.'Metal'I have never truly been alive, and never will.'Shadow...Classic>Too bad, cuz the machine's already decided and it ay-diddly-ain't you, boltbrains.Shadow((lol metal finally realized he's the faker.))Shadow((just like in sonic shorts))Big'So are we starting the game yet....?'Classic((YOURE TERRIBLE OMG))Classic>Ohohoho, tonight, my purple friend.Shadow'I think it's been made pretty apparent you aren't really Sonic.'Big((who))Metal((i'm gonna fucking))Big((who is terrible))Metal...The cat.Classic((shadow in that ooc bit))Metal'Not one who I became too acquainted with.'Shadow((vote))Classic((the thing he said i just laughed))Classic((not yet shadow))Shadow((OK))Classic((we can stretch this further than the kickvote to make the game longer))Classic((when I vote thats the green light for everyone to))Classic>Remember when you kidnapped Amy and all that jazz?Classic>Those were the days.Classic>And remember Knuckles, and Tails?ShadowClassic>Man, you shouldda seen the look on their faces.Classic>There's despair in their eyes as long as a thousand suns.Classic((jfc am i exe or classic))Wave((I think we should Vote...))Shadow((EXE is OTP))Classic((Nobody click the kick crosses))Metal((we can't yet))Shadow((* OTT))Wave((Oh, Okay.))Classic((when they appear dont click them))Classic((as tempting as they are))Metal...I see. I have but one more question, Sonic.Classic>Too bad they're gone now.Classic>What is it, fakeass?Shadow...Metal'Do you truly believe this is the right thing to do?'Classic>It gets rid of a few problems.Shadow'Shadowwhispers toMetaltension relief let's fuk bby'Classic>By the way, the only way you can win is if I manage to pull out my goon's number.Metal'So this is a game... Of cjhance.'Classic>And in probability, that's miniscule, hoohoo.Metal'chance.*'Shadow'Goon's Number?'Classic>You've all been designated a number.Metal'The one giving us the gun.'Shadow(( *that's miniscule, hoono))Classic>Shadow is one, Big is two, Metal is three, and Wave is four.Metal...And yet. You cannot keep us trapped here, can you?Shadow * ((that's miniscule Honoo))Wave'Okay, What do the numbers do?'Metal'charges a beam from in his chest'Classic>You're not even in a world you originally know.Metal'fires it at the walls'Metal...Nothing.Classic>Everything is fake, just like happiness!Wave'What do the numbers do?'Classic((Nobody click the crosses i stg))Classic>If I pick your number out, you gotta go to hell.Metal'Happiness... I have never felt such a thing.'Metal'But I know one thing remains for the rest of us.'Metal'Hope.'Classic>Maybe you'll meet Fango there, who knows.Shadow'Who...who are you.'Shadow((Fango?))Metal'Hope that we could possibly get out alive.'Shadow'HM'Classic((Nick name for Fang))Classic((SHouldda said Fang'o))Classic>Oh well, he's probably experiencing hell to it's fullest already!Classic>Damn drug smuggling, gunslinging punk.Classic>That's one smear of dirt off the shiny planet.Wave'Okay...'Classic>Man you people are boring.Classic>I think I'm gonna go to sleep.Classic>It'll be more fun to see some guts on the wall tomorrow.Shadow(his eyes dart across the area) Where's Big? He knows Froggy isn't here...right?Metal'Hmph. The cat is probably panicking already.'Classic>He'll see Froggy soon.Wave((So we vote no one now?))Classic>I assure you...Classic((Shadow vote no one now)) Shadow((i'm saving this game))Metal...Good morning.Shadow((It'Classic'>So, it finally gets good.Big reveals a gun! The gun backfires!The fat lady has sung for Big, the agent.As read from the last will of Big: I deserved this...Shadow((It's the most fun I've had on EM. Ever.))Shadow'Big!'Wave'averts eyes'Classic>Ohoho! Oh, SNAP!Metal...The cat is dead. What is this I feel... Remorse?Metal'Sorrow?'Classic>And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust~!Shadow'As useless as he seemed...'Classic>He went without saying his last words.Classic>D'awwwww.Shadow'He had an unmatchable charm to him...'Classic>That's still useless, mang.Metal...Query: For Sonic.Metal'Define: Mang?'Classic>Feelin's are fake.Classic>Response, Fuck you, that's my definition of mang, mang.Metal((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPOS1jZRzMw listen to this while playing omg))Metal'How would the cat know how to handle a gun, anyway.'Classic>Apparently enough to go out with a bamph.Shadow'He's not as stupid as you think....'Classic>I'm so surprised there wasn't no tremor when he fell to his untimely demise.Classic>Oh, well!Classic>It's gonna get more fun, soon.Metal...There must be a way to escape.Classic>There ain't.Shadow'Don't bother Metal.'Classic>Trying is only gonna make your deacter faster.Shadow'It'll only make our demise come to a closer finish.'Classic>If ya know what I'm sayin'.Metal'So if we try to escape... We die?'Classic>Yuppers.Shadow'Big...'Shadow'If you can here us...Stay strong.'Classic>It's so touching to see the second death be a purple one, too.Classic>I guess the curtains match the drapes.Metal((i GUESS THE FCURTAINS MATCH THE GRAGPES))Classic((Remember that you can still talk for the start of the day before you shoot yourself.))Classic((But it must be centered around the fact that you have the gun.))Shadow'Sonic...'Classic>What do you want, faker?Shadow'What reasoning did you have to do this?'Classic>Cuz I'm bored.Classic>I thought'Shadow'((That's what getting drunk's for))Shadow((jk))Classic>"Hey, if killing my best friends is fun, maybe it will be the same for the other worthless uses of hearts and brains.Metal'My... Acquaintances. No. My comrades... Please, don't fall to the despair.'Metal'Think of hope.'Classic>Thinking of hope is boring.Shadow'Where did Wave go...'Classic>Despair! Despair!Shadow((Guys stop))Wave'Here.'Shadow((i r need to save this shit))Classic((oh ok then))Classic((After he saves we go to the night)) You received a gun! Classic>Lovely day, right Shadsy?Metal...!Metal'The Ultimate Life Form... Is our next victim?'Classic>Perhaps you could say it's mindblowing?Metal((what's the pass for blu he got kicked))Classic((alakapal))Metal((oh that's my pass type thing omg))Classic((yeah i started using it bc its easier for everyone on csf to remember))Metal((hooray))Wave'Oh...'Shadow'Classic said>Perhaps you could say it's mindblowing?'Shadow'Quite'Classic>Just stick the gun in yer mouth and get the damn thing over with!Shadow'no thanks'Shadow'I like to take my time'Shadow'Remember all of my experiences'Shadow'No need to get hasty cause you aren't getting your way Sonic.'Classic>By the way, I don't think Eggman will be bringin' ya back this time around.Shadow(folds his arms) Heh.Classic>You can't revive what ya can't find~~'Shadow'No need'Metal'...Shadow. You must not fall to the despair. Please. Shoot or we all die.Metal'I'm sorryl'Metal.*'Shadow'It's alright.Classic>You'd rather yourself of the three of ya. Right?Shadow'Just remember'Shadow'Stay strong'Classic>Kbye!Shadow'And make sure Knuckles pays that 20$ on my account for walking Pele.'Classic>I'm sure that will be sorted.Shadow((how do i shoot myself))Shadow'I was talking to Metal'Metal((shoot anyone))Metal((it's a fake gun))Shadow'A.K.A someone worth more than shit.'Classic((just shoot anyone with the gun its a fabricator one so it will kill you))Classic>Kill yourself before I tear your heart out.Shadow'Sayanora...You hear a gunshot!Shadow, the villager, was found washed up on the beach.As read from the last will of Shadow: IC: I don't trust Wave. OOC: i fucked froggy m8. sorry i was so hard and...'Wave'Oh.'Classic((cOUGHS DR PEPPER))Metal...Wave must be... The traitor.Wave'Why am I a traitor?!'Classic>Yeah, but trying to kill her is against the rules of the damn game.Wave'Oh.'Metal'There is only three left.'Shadow'Big...'Wave'Haha, I win.'Shadow'Fang?'Metal...Not yet.Metal'I still have a chance... For Fang, Big and Shadow.'Metal'If your number is drawn in the game of chance...'Metal'You lose.'Metal'Game over.'Classic>You'd know a lot about game overs, Metty, wouldncha pal?Metal...So this is it, isn't it.Metal'My number... Was drawn?'Shadow'They're gone...'Classic>Anyone else smell corpses?Shadow'I'm the only one left...'Classic>Oh, we'll find out sure enough.Classic>To surprise you, I'm reeling the machine, TONIGHT!Classic>While you two sleep and think of your dead pals.Classic>Probably crying in the underworld.Classic>Good night!Metal...Good... Night.' ' Classic >...Well.Metal(9damnit i didn't finish my will))Classic>This is, um... um....Classic>This is certainly a predicament.Metal...?Wave'Hm?'Classic>I wasn't expecting this...Classic'sweats nervously.'Metal'The traitor's number... Was drawn.'Metal'Or was it your own?'Classic>Yes.Classic>Hers.Wave((AH I FORGOT TO GIVE MYSELF A GUN AAAAAAAAA))Classic>Looks like you get to go home, Metal.Classic((we can just lynch))Wave((Okay.))Metal...Home...Metal'What good is this.'Classic>Of course, you'll be thinking of your passed yiffmates when you're there.Metal'If my friends are... Dead.'Wave'Can I go home instead?'Wave'Most of my friends didn't participate.'Classic>Depends, is your home a heap of soil?Wave'My home is your mother's arse.'Wave'jk'Classic((holy shite))Classic((i screamed))Wave'Hurry this up I have to go in a second.'Metal...I have but one more query before I... Depart.Metal'Does this unit... Have a soul?'Classic>Well.Classic>You think of them as friends now, right?Metal...That is... Correct.Classic>Because part of their souls have collided, now you have them.Classic>Now you have a soul.Classic>Now you're a person.Classic>You can leave, as a person.